Calypso's Wrath
by mythology1746
Summary: What if Calypso was a liar. She lied to Percy about her innocence and now is back, attempting to steal Percy from Annabeth? Did I mention she wants to get her father out from under the sky and give the job to Athena and Zeus? Pairing will end Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! So, you all remember Calypso and Ogygia, right? Well, what happens if Calypso was actually really powerful back in the first war and was responsible for how close the Titans came to winning? Now, on her island Ogygia, she gains some of her great power, and curses Zeus. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. You will not see me typing that again, so if you miss it and report me or whatever, that's your own fault. I hope you enjoy this. I normally don't like to skip around POVs, but I have to on this one. **

**As I said on my profile, summer's nearly here, so by then I'll be posting almost every day. Don't worry, all the chapters will be proofread, and edited. So, until then, enjoy. Starlight1746**

**{We start off in the First war with Titans.}**

**[Calypso's POV (CPOV)]**

Hi. My name is Calypso. I am a nymph. My father, Atlas, is the Kronos' leading general. Right now, I'm in the middle of combat. Who am I fighting at this second in time? Why, none other than my half-sister, Zoë Nightshade, First Lieutenant to the goddess Artemis.

"You are a traitor, Zoë, a traitor to your father!" I screamed at her, trying to get her distracted enough so I could knock the knife out of her hand.

"I, the traitor? But Calypso, dear sister, I am not the traitor, you are. You betrayed Lord Zeus, and here you stand with that stupid spear, as though you stand a chance against me." Oh my gods, I hated that girl so bad. It was bad enough she betrayed our father, but now is one of the few times I come out and fight, and Zoë always finds a way to insult me.

"Ha, Zoë, you think you are the best, fighting for the correct cause, but you betrayed your father, and don't make me mention the distress you caused the other Hesperides when you left and joined in battle _against_ your own father!" Saying that made her hesitate for the smallest fraction of a second. I took the opportunity to hit the hilt of her knife, which went flying somewhere else in out battle. She was defenseless and I was about to bring the tip of the spear onto her head, when suddenly, and arrow was in my shoulder, I was down on the ground, and I looked over Zoë's shoulder and saw Avalon, her bow in one hand and another arrow in the other.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't. If I had been a mortal, I'd be dead by now. But Atlas made me invincible, and so I pulled the extremely painful arrow out of my shoulder, and shot it at Avalon, who ducked then ran at me. I sighed. My dress is now completely ruined. I lifted my spear as she tried to bring the sharp tip of her bow down into my heart. I easily deflected it and now I stood, my shoulder fully healed even though my dress was tattered, and I kicked and she was thrown back into the mass of fighting.

"How dare you?" Zoë shouted and got up. I was about to go back into combat with her, when I heard Atlas' voice in the back of my head: _Get back to Ogygia, Calypso, you are needed._ I frowned. Someone must have been injured. I used my spear to deflect an arrow shot from Zoë, then turned into the crowd of fighting.

* * *

I had helped my father so much back then. I healed many of our warriors, and deterred those on the other side of the war for many days, sometimes even weeks. The second war with the Titans has ended, and I was stuck on Ogygia for it all. I have failed my father much in this war. Not only have I been cooped up on this island for the entire war, I failed to distract the most powerful hero in about a century, the one to defeat Kronos, Perseus (Percy) Jackson, a Son of Poseidon. He arrived on my island after a great defeat. I healed his injuries and nursed him back to life. He repays me by leaving me, defeating my father's master (so technically _my_ master) and running off with another woman, leaving me broken hearted, yet again.

Ogygia is not a bad place to be, on the contrary, it is quite beautiful. It is the most beautiful tropical island you would ever encounter, topping even the Bahamas and Hawaii, set in the middle of the Sea of Monsters, what you know as the Bermuda Triangle. My first husband, Odysseus, left me because of the accursed Athena's interference. Since then, both Athena and Zeus have sent me powerful heroes who couldn't stay. The latest, as I said was Perseus Jackson, ran off with a daughter of Athena. He has been my favorite since Odysseus, which is saying quite a lot considering that he was my husband and that Percy stayed for the least amount of time of all the heroes. I want him. I want him _very_ badly.

One of the many good things about Percy is the fact that after defeating Kronos, he was told he would receive a gift. Zeus offered immortality, but he turned it down and asked for all gods, minor and major, to have a cabin at the Camp, for all children to be claimed by age twelve, and for all of the Titans' children to be released. I had lied to Percy, hoping for him to stay. Instead, he was trying to help me get free. Zeus said he would think about it.

Zoë, I was pleased to hear, has been killed by none other than my father. That got her out of the way. I was only slightly disappointed because I was not able to be there. Kronos was so close to overtaking Olympus, it was embarrassing at how he lost. The soul of the body he was possessing (a son of Hermes by the name of Luke Castellan took) over and betrayed him at the very last second and murdered himself, sending Kronos into Tartarus once again. My father, after killing Zoë, was imprisoned once more under the weight of the Sky.

Wait, that's very odd. I just got a huge surge of power. That hasn't happened since I was imprisoned. I wonder what would happen if I tried a bit of power…

I concentrated. A second later, I watched as one of the small saplings grew as though put on fast-foreword. This is good, very good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so so so very VERY sorry for it taking this long to update. My life is so hellishly busy and, just so everyone knows, I've finished writing all these fanfics (the three on my profile) on paper, I just haven't managed to get them onto this website :( I hope you enjoy chapter two. **

**A few things before we start off: first, I don't remember if it happened yet (I haven't reread the books in a while) but Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson are officially engaged in this story. Also, I'm making up a name for the headmaster, since I don't think they mentioned his/her name in the book (if they did, please tell me and I'll fix it). Also, I have to make up the names of all the teachers since the only one we were introduced to was Dr. Boring (in **_**The Demigod Files**_**) and Percy would have advanced to the next grade by now.**

**-Starlight1746**

**{We are a few months (maybe September or October) after Percy defeats Kronos}**

**[Percy's POV (PPOV]**

"Mr. Jackson, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office." The teacher said, his voice dripping in boredom.

"Yes, sir" I say and grab my bag, heading out the door. Behind me, I hear him continue his lecture. Of course, I know what this is about: my girlfriend, Annabeth, coming to Goode High School. My soon-to-be-Stepfather pulled a few strings so she can join our school to be closer to Olympus.

I walked into Headmaster Ikeman's office to see Annabeth wearing a black shirt and grey skirt, holding a large tote, and smiling broadly.

"Ah, hello Perseus," the headmaster says in a would-be-cheery voice, "Mr. Chase _and_ Mr. Blofis both wanted you to be her guide around the school. Apparently you know each other from a Camp…?" He said this sounding both slightly annoyed and confused.

"Yes sir, we've been going to a Camp together upstate for almost four years now." Annabeth said, trying to make it sound like old Camp friends met up at a prestigious school every day.

He picked up a manila folder and started looking through some forms, continuing to talk, "Ms. Chase, I note that we have no records that you've attended a school for the past…" He turned another page "_nine_ years! Oh my… that is well… that can't be. "He began flipping through some more of the file. "No homeschooling either! Ms. Chase, I hope you have a good reason for not-"

"Actually, Headmaster, I have a paper that will explain it all…" Annabeth interrupted. She opened her bag then pulled out a perfectly blank sheet of thin yellow paper and handed it to him over the desk. He glanced down at it, and his eyes glazed over.

"Yes, yes everything is perfectly in order, here is your schedule-"he handed her a white piece of paper with a chart and map on it "-and Perseus here will show you the way around." We nodded.

We turned to leave and I glance back at the folder, noting that the blank sheet of paper now had a full report on it. I blinked, and the report vanished. Ah, the Mist.

"Nice with the piece of paper, Annabeth." I complemented her.

"No problem, my mom taught me the enchantment, but that's the first I've use it. It worked well, I'm surprised with myself." She sounded a little vain, but relieved at the same time.

"So you've been spending more time with her, I take it?" I asked her, trying to find out what she'd been doing the past couple of weeks.

"Well duh, Seaweed Brain," she punched me lightly on the arm, "rebuilding Olympus isn't exactly a walk in the park, and even with my skills, I can't do it alone. She finally decided I needed to go to school for some time. By the way, I don't even know where we're going, do you?"

"Yeah, we're going to the cafeteria, lunch starts in a minute. Oh, and how's the plans going?" I asked, still wanting to know more about the last month or two.

"Oh, well, the throne room is almost done, though adding thrones can be a bit tedious, cause first we have to talk with all the gods and stuff. Zeus is real impressed, though, he says we're doing well, and that this will be something to remember. Oh, he also told me to give you this." She fumbled with the latch of her bag for a moment then pulled out a very small parchment scroll.

I opened it and read Zeus' own hand:

_To Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of Kronos,  
I think you will be pleased to know that your wish of the construction of Cabins at Camp Half-Blood has begun, and that they should all be finished by February of this year. Also, when we can find her, Calypso, Daughter of Atlas, will be sought out and freed from her home of Ogygia. I hope that this pleases you. If you have any problems, feel free to come with Annabeth to Olympus.  
Zeus, King of Olympus, Ruler of the Sky_

I showed it to Annabeth, who absolutely beamed. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang, so I grabbed her wrist, muttered "come on" and led her to the cafeteria, dodging most of the oncoming traffic.

When we got there, most of the tables were still empty, and Annabeth led me over to a table in the corner (one that most normal people usually stray away from) so she could tell me more about everything going on.

**A/N OK, so, how do you think I did with Percy? Honesty, I think my Calypso is totally better, considering she is mostly OC, and my characters usually come better than pre-written ones. If you think that Percy is totally messed up, review me or PM me and I'll do my best to fix it if I can. The next chapter will be Calypso again, but the next next chapter (Percy's second one) will have their conversation at lunch. I'll be adding in some random people you probably won't ever see again, so don't worry too much about that. I found out about the next Olympus series, and I just want to note that this story takes place before then. If you've never heard about it, the first book is called "The Lost Hero". Until next time (and I hope that that's soon), I bid you good-by.**


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so I am making a vow, right here, in front of all y'all witnesses, that I will update one of my stories at least once a week. My schedule, though still hectic, allows me some time on this computer here at home, and I am taking it. Also, I will never be one of those people who asks y'all for a certain number of reviews, as I really hate that whole concept (though I do take into account which story has the most review in ratio to the number of chapters, so basically, divide the number of review by the number of chapters. The one with the most review per chapter after dividing is the next to be updated. I really hope you know what that means). As promised, this chapter is on Ogygia, from Calypso's point of view. Her escape from the island is not until her next chapter, so don't hold your breath. Oh, and do me the kindness of recommending me to your friends. Calypso's and Odysseus' kids are from the **_**Theogony**_**, as the main source for this part, and possibly maybe a few mentions of them later on.**

**I can tell that I'm boring you, so I'll stop and let you enjoy.**

**-Starlight1746**

**{Ogygia, present day}**

**[CPOV]**

As the sapling grew, I felt more power coursing through my veins and I knew then that that foolish Zeus was granting Percy's request, allowing me power, and—hopefully—my freedom. Many people would seek revenge upon those who held your imprisonment, but I seek a different satisfaction. I seek to have Percy Jackson as my own. I seek to take him away from the wretched Daughter of Athena. He does not see it now, but anyone associated with Athena will have more harm done to them than good, and I speak from my own experience…

**{Flashback, Ogygia in days of Odysseus}**

"Please, please, Odysseus, please don't leave me!" I cried, "Think of our children! Think about them! If I don't mean anything to you, at least think of them-they're your own children!"

He turned and flexed his muscles in his arm, and gave me a look of speculation, then looked over my shoulder and called "Children! Children I have an important announcement for you!"

Nausithous and Nausinous came running from our small home and turned to their father eagerly.

"Children, I am leaving Ogygia," he declared "and I wish to extend that offer to you as well." My boys, my very first boys, only eight and nine, were about to be taken from me. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Of course father!" said Nausithous, the eldest, "we would love to? When do we leave? What can we bring, oh we're so excited!" Nausinous nodded his head in furious agreement.

"Grab anything of worth to you, and we'll go as soon as you are ready." Odysseus said, sounding like he was moments away from bursting with laughter.

They were back in mere minutes, each carrying a greenish-hazel rucksack made of leather. Nausinous boarded the small raft and folded himself into a crossed-leg sitting position in the very middle of the raft, setting his rucksack next to him.

Nausithous nudged Odysseus, who leaned down. "Daddy," he said, "isn't Mommy coming? Isn't she coming with us?"

Odysseus looked at me, loathing in every part of his glare-I will get Athena back, and Zeus, for interfering with him, telling him my secrets-and said to him in a soothing voice, "No, my son, she has duties on this island, duties to our family. You will see her again, son, I promise." His lie was so thorough, so convincing, that _I_ almost believed him.

I beckoned my sons over, and when they were out of earshot of Odysseus, I said, "My sweats, take good care of each other. Help each other out, I might not see you for… a really long time, okay? I want you to take care of yourself, I want you to-to do what your father says. And most importantly, I want you to learns from his mistakes, and to never, ever, ever make them yourselves. Do you understand me, will you do what I asked?" They both nodded in agreement, and so I kissed the tops of their heads, and sat on the raft, their father following. As the raft began to disappear into the mist, I distinctly saw the two boys waving from their seats, and I saw Odysseus standing, cold and statue-like.

**{Back to present day Ogygia}**

That day changed me forever. I vowed that Athena would be tormented as I was on that day, as I was when I had to play into my ex-husband's lies and say good bye to my sons forever. I would make her favorite daughter suffer in her own heart as mine did.

Zeus' punishment would be a curse delivered by me. Something my father taught me. Something that would make him suffer as though someone had decided to burn him at the stake underwater with Greek fire. He would suffer, and I would see to it.

**A/N: Suspenseful, isn't it? Anyways, the next story to be updated will be Maria's Return, a Twilight fic. Sorry that this chapterwas so short, I would have had to add the curse in to make it longer, and I'm saving that. Oh, and I really hope that y'all read these author's notes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so, so, so very sorry for the long wait… I've had a lot on my mind lately. Ok, so, as far as things go in my eyes, this story is pretty damn popular. I am updating this one today. The Lost Hero came out a while ago, and may I just say, this DOES NOT follow the plotline whatsoever. This chapter is fairly important, as it has some MAJOR foreshadowing, so don't just skip through it. I hope you enjoy  
-Starlight1746**

"So, have you decided on what the monument on Olympus is going to be yet?" I asked.

For some reason, she blushed furiously and said, "It's going to be–it's a fountain of, of you and Luke and Thalia and Grover and Chiron and me, all huddled together and–and with our chosen weapons–you know, Thalia's Aegis shield, Chiron's bow and arrows, Grover with his reed pipes and plants on the ground, you with Riptide, me with my camp–and–and–and Luke with Backbiter. It's all made of solid gold." She stumbled and rushed through her words.

"You're putting Luke–as in Luke Castellan–in the Olympian monument, the one to last for thousands of years more?" I asked, and even I could hear the accusation in my voice.

"Well, he's done so much for us! I mean, you never would have beaten Kronos if it wasn't for Luke! I mean, he's the one that–he killed Kronos! He sacrificed himself to–"She stopped dead and looked over my shoulder.

"Hi-hi! Your that new girl, Annabelle, right?" One of the snobby girls, Hanna, said.

"No, no I'm Anna_beth_. Um, who're you?" Annabeth said.

I wanted to kick Annabeth under the table. Oh, just wait 'til Annabeth does something against their stupid 'girls rule' code. Hannah's gonna make her suffer, and then I'm gonna get an earful. "I'm Hanna! It's so great there's another _awesome_ girl here!" She seated herself next to Annabeth.

"Yeah, uh, right, uh, sure…?" Annabeth trailed off, ending in a question.

Hanna smiled. "Uh, Hanna, I don't mean to be rude, but–"

"Who gave you the Jackson dork as your guide?" said another girl, coming up behind me once more. She seated herself next to Hanna, and I recognized her as Gillianna, one of the other people I hardly associated myself with.

I tried to signal Annabeth to not answer her, but she didn't take the hint. "He's my boyfriend." Her voice was low, cold, and deadly.

Gillianna seemed taken aback. "Uh, ok, if you say so… well, how did you meet?" She changed tracks quickly, trying to cover her mistake up.

"Four summers ago," shrugged Annabeth; upon seeing the look on Hanna's face, she added, "his mom knows my uncle, so my mom–my uncle's sister–had me carted off to the camp. It was _very_ fun." After about three seconds–during which both girls started giggling like mad–I understood the full weight of what Annabeth had said. Annabeth smiled at the two girls idiotic giggling, and I blinked at her rapidly. While the other two were consumed in laughter, Annabeth smiled at me and shrugged.

When they were finally able to contain themselves, Hanna asked, "So, uh, where have you been going to school, Annabeth?"

"Uh, I was homeschooled in California for a while, and before then I went to a public school." Annabeth said, now poking the sad excuse of lunch with her fork.

"Sounds fun. Whatever. Uh, anyways, I've been coming to Goode for three years now. I'm _so_ sure that Ikeman thinks that I'm amazing. There's really no other conclusion to come to." Gillianna was a smug, bitching princess. Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table.

The other two eyed her with mild interest, but then someone who I'd never seen before in my life walked over. He was tall, olive-skinned, and he walked over to Hanna, kissed her (and I don't mean a peck on the cheek, I mean a full-on-the-mouth kiss) then sat. Annabeth's eyes narrowed at the new, unknown boy as she shot me a look that clearly said _who-is-he-and-why-is-he-here_. I shook my head in a blatant _I-don't-know-him-whatsoever_ as he smiled around. Something was up, and I was sure Annabeth was going to do her damnedest to get to the bottom of it.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, it's really short. But if I put any more into it, it would spoil **_**everything**_** I have planned in the next chapter. I think that the next story to be updated will be the Twilight fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm back. I'm trying to work on everything at once (and I don't only mean fanfics), and it's hard. I can't guarantee any updates any time soon, but enjoy this one while you're at it. I decided to update this one of all the others because it has the most people favouriting and alerting this story. I read over the past chapters, and I realized how damn OOC Percy is. I don't think I can change it cause if I do it throws off the plotline of the story. Also, I have to note something: Percy's stories and Calypso's stories take place at the same time. I had a review asking if Hanna and Gilianna were sent by Calypso, but that's no even possible. Calypso was having her flashback during the time that Percy was talking to Annabeth. It will end up getting a bit more confusing, but I hope you can keep up. If you're confused, PM me–I always will respond to those. No gods were harmed in the making of this chapter. They're just seriously good actors. (LOL, JK)**

Why does getting your energy back take so damn long when getting it taken away is almost instant? The gods aren't fair. But whatever, in a few hours they won't be in any position to do anything. Well, at least Zeus and Athena won't be. I only wish I didn't have to anger Poseidon. He's done nothing to me and I'm about to get his son's heart broken. It won't matter. Percy will be happy with me. He won't have a choice _but_ to be happy with me. His fatal flaw: his care for his friends; and believe me when I say that I'll be using that to my advantage.

I walk over to my garden and start to pick various herbs and remedies. Grabbing a couple of strange-looking fruits and vegetables, I push them into the cauldron normally used for healing remedies. Then I add a little of the potion ingredients (which had been magicked as to never run out) and began to brew. This was something I knew well, and it calmed me. After quite a bit of time-after I had about a quarter of my energy back-I had finished the elixir. It was the perfect shade of pale gold, which glinted in the light as I tilted it back and forth, and it was used for a warrior to rebuild his power after being hit in battle.

And you're going to ask 'Why didn't she try this before?' The answer: I did. But the potion is meant only to strengthen already existing power, not create it from nothing-which was what I had had at the time of my trying it. But now it didn't matter. I ladled some of the golden liquid into a plain cup and lifted it to my lips, tipping it back.

The feeling is impossible to describe. In reality, it doesn't taste like anything (I figured that out the last time I tried it). It doesn't even taste like water. Just imagine taking a breath of liquid air and that's pretty much it. But the great sensation wasn't in the taste. Not in the slightest. It was the fact that it sent a really good feeling into your thoughts-like when you win an award or killed a particularly nasty enemy. It was the fact that you could pretty much feel the lethargy being ousted from your veins. It was the fact that you felt brand new in seconds.

Now almost all my strength had returned. I was powerful and all the other enemies, well, they seemed pretty weak about now. I tried to forget that; conceit and pride were side effects of the potion. But it doesn't matter. I'll be completely drained soon, and the potion will be useless (there's some idiotic thing where you can't drink that potion more than once in 48 hours-something about too much strength). But by that time, Zeus and Athena will be through. And I will have left the island.

Walking back into my 'house', I lit some incense and sat on the ground. Now I had to think which god to pray to. Not Zeus or Athena-obviously-or any of the other main gods... I know they don't acknowledge them much, but believe me they would report this one. Perhaps Hecate, though she's probably off being weird on her own somewhere; ugh... Hera could help, but she's very bipolar. Circe. She had problems with the gods-she _was_ on Kronos's side during the war-and she was a goddess of magic (a helpful goddess to pray to for casting spell).

_To Circe, great goddess of magic_ I thought _I ask for your help and guidance in casting this spell...  
Zeus the mighty, Athena the wise  
Powerful and strong they may be  
Let this be their greatest doom  
So that the power that courses through their veins  
Will betray them in every way_

I felt all the energy drain out of my veins as soon as it had the first time. Oh well; all that was left to do was to wait. Soon enough, there would be sure signs of if the spell did or did not work.

**OK, the actual spell sounds like crap. I'm not a poet by any means, so if any of you people out there are good poets, please please please PM me a good-sounding one. I'll give you 100% credit and write you a one-shot. (I really need a good-sounding spell... so I don't care of I sound desperate) I'm already halfway through the next chapter. I'm so sorry the chapter was so short.  
-Star**


	6. AN

**Hello one and all. Yes, I know, I hate seeing a new chapter and it really just being an A/N. But I'm sorry to say, this story will no longer be updated in this incarnation. I am not going to delete it off of this website; however, it will no longer be updated here at this link address. I will be revising, rewriting, reposting, and then finishing some the remaining stories while entertaining new ideas. I can't promise fast updates, and I can't promise any consistent rate, but I can assure you that if you want to stick with my stories, they will all eventually be finished. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Also, I am looking for beta readers for almost everything remaining. This includes helping me with brainstorming ideas, fixing grammar and spelling typos that I may overlook, and just overall improving what I might be posting. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry.  
****-mytholoy1746 {formerly Starlight1746}**


End file.
